


Unlove

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 2 (Can We Survive This?) [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Love, M/M, Poetry, chessboards, story cross references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Gin realises that, try as he might, he cannot un-love Sousuke. A piece inspired by my other work, 'Can We Survive This'. Heirverse. Gin's pov.





	Unlove

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I don't own Bleach. If I did my "heirverse series" would be called "canon."
> 
> A/n: poetry before bedtime :) It's been a long time since I wrote a piece like this, and I realise I miss my poetry.  
> Posting this here for Ganymede Lullaby- from one poet to another :)
> 
> Notes: angsty. Sad. Inspired primarily by my story 'Can We Survive This?' [that I Strongly recommend reading for more understanding/context on this piece] - but can apply to various timepoints in the Heirverse series. Very much open to interpretation. Will highly likely be referencing this piece at some point in cwst.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the thing.

 

**Unlove**

I lie awake in the dead of night, and it hits me like a freight train.

_I cannot unlove you._

I cannot forget the way your voice sounded in the middle of the night. Our soft murmured conversations in the dark in our bed.

I cannot forget the way your lips felt pressed against mine. Your breathy sighs as we tangled our bodies together between the bedsheets. Consumed with passion. The way your hands felt on my skin, sparking fires within me.

I cannot forget the way you looked when you were asleep beside me, calm and serene, like all was right with your world when you were with me.

I cannot forget the way your hand fit mine. The way our fingers slotted together perfectly. Or all the times you'd squeeze my hand to reassure me.

I cannot forget your warm smile, your gentle arms, your comforting embrace; my sanctuary from the world.

I cannot forget the way you'd make me tea every morning. Did little things just to see me smile.

I cannot forget the love in your eyes whenever you'd look at me. Or the way you'd say "let's always be together."

I cannot forget the way you made everything okay, just by being there. Bringing calm to my storm.

I cannot unlove you. _And it is killing me._


End file.
